Hard as Obsidian
by deducingontheroof
Summary: Jean Kirschtein has a fantastic life. He plays Minecraft and posts it on YouTube. He has over 2 million subscribers and is part of an elite Minecraft group called the Survey Team. He's got amazing friends. What else could he need? Enter Marco, the only person to ever beat Jean at the Hunger Games, and everything changes, as Jean realizes that he was missing one crucial thing: love


**A/N: I'll say what minigames they play in each chapter just search them on YouTube if you don't know Minecraft**

**In this chapter they play Bridges (2v2v2v2) and Hunger Games on the Nexus**

**BTW bolded is chat or messaging**

"Connie, watch it! Bert's still on you!" Jean shouted into his mic, watching as his teammate was chased across a stone bridge.

"Yeah, I know! A little help?" came Connie's voice from his headphones.

"I died, like, 5 minutes ago! It's all up to you!" Jean told. He hoped that Connie would find some way to win it for them. Reiner wouldn't let him live it down if he lost again.

"Oh! Oh! Are you seeing this?" Connie yelled excitedly as he hit Bertholdt backwards off the edge.

**TheColossalOne fell out of the world while fighting thebadasstroll**

"Knockback sword! Nice! One down, three to go! It's just you, Reiner, Mikasa, and Eren left!" Jean informed.

"Wait, I thought Ymir was still alive," Connie said, puzzled.

"No, she tried to ride a horse and ended up falling off the horse."

"Really? Ha!"

"Alright, I have no idea where Reiner is, but Eren and Mikasa are camping. They built a base," Jean informed.

"Wait- they built a base? In Bridges! Who does that?" Connie asked, snorting. Jean could picture the grin on Connie's face right now.

"Apparently them," Jean said, snickering, "Anyways, be careful, they're pretty stacked. Mikasa's got full diamond, and Eren's almost as good."

"How is that even possible? I only had time to get 10 diamonds!"

"I dunno. She's just that good."  
**slayerofthemobs fell out of the world**

"How'd Eren manage that?" Jean questioned, amused.

"I dunno. He's just that ba- holy shit!" Connie yelled in surprise. I quickly flew to his location and watched as he started fighting Reiner, who had snuck up on him.

"Run! You can't beat him, that sword's too OP!" Jean advised, and Connie ran in the opposite direction, "It's got Sharpness 2 and Fire Aspect!"

"How is he always so lucky with his enchants? I put 8 levels into this sword and got Knockback 1," Connie grumbled,"You know what, screw it. I've got full hearts. I'm gonna fight him."

"Alright, do it now, while he's near the edge!"

"Ha! Finally, a good thing about Knockback!" Connie spun around and hit Reiner with the sword, surprising him and knocking him off the edge.

"He had an Ender Pearl! He's on the bridge!" Jean said.

"On my way!" Connie sprinted down to the bridge. He ran towards Reiner, and Jean heard a hissing sound, almost like…

"Connie! Get off the bridge!" Jean yelled, but it was too late as the TNT blew up right under their feet.

**ReindeerGaming was blown up while fighting thebadasstroll**

**thebadasstroll was blown up while fighting ReindeerGaming**

"Oh, come on!" Connie yelled, slamming his fists on the desk, and Jean could hear stuff falling over. He never could control his rage. Jean typed a quick 'gg' into chat, taking a huge bite of the sandwich he had neglected in favor of the game.

**attackonminecraft: gg**

**ChristaDTB: good game :)**

**ReindeerGaming: gg**

**thebadasstroll: JHRGRHIGGBRNTJTFOHI**

**SHSLMinecrafter: stop being such a child, connie**

**attackonminecraft: u wouldnt wanna break ur keyboard again lol**

**thebadasstroll: SHUT UP**

**slayerofthemobs: ur not any better horseface**

**attackonminecraft: at least im not obsessed with killing everything**

**slayerofthemobs: im not obsessed with killing everything**

**attackonminecraft: suuuuuuurre**

**CraftOrDie: everyone shut the fuck up and get in a skype call**

Jean clicked over to Skype, which he had open in another tab. He ended the call he was in with Connie and joined the group call Ymir had added him too.

"Good game, everyone!" Christa congratulated as soon as everyone had joined. A collective 'good game' was murmured.

"Who set that TNT trap?" Reiner demanded.

"I did. While you were all running around like idiots, I was setting up TNT. I also smelted some smooth stone so that you wouldn't notice the inconsistency in the ground," Mikasa explained.

"How'd you have time to smelt smooth stone _and_get so much diamond?" Jean asked incredulously.

"I know how to manage my time," she responded.

"I did most of the mining," Eren interrupted.

"No one cares, Jaeger," Jean snarled.

"Oh, shut up, Horseface," Eren snapped.

"You shut up."

"Fight me IRL."

"You wanna go?"  
"Guys," Christa said, "Please don't fight. It was a good round."  
"You heard her! Shut up, both of you!" Ymir ordered. The two complied, knowing that Ymir would tear them apart. She was very protective of her girlfriend, so Christa's word was basically law.

"Okay, let's call it there," Bertholdt suggested.

"Okay! Who's doing outro? Dibs out!" Connie shouted.

"I will, I guess." Jean sighed, " This has been Bridges, everyone. I'm playing with Christa, or DancingThroughBiomes; Ymir, or CraftOrDie; Reiner, or ReindeerGaming; Bertholdt, or TheColossalOne; Mikasa, or SHSLMinecrafter; Eren, or slayerofthemobs; Connie, or thebadasstroll; and myself, Jean, or attackonminecraft. Make sure to check out everyone's channel down in the description, leave a like, and subscribe if you haven't already. See you all later."

"Peace!" Connie shouted, then disconnected. Jean ended his call as well, logging out of Minecraft. He was about to close my Skype when his computer pinged, signalling a new message. He groaned when he saw who it was from; Hanji. He debated ignoring her, glancing at his phone. It was already almost midnight, and he knew if he answered Hanji, he wouldn't get to sleep until at least four.

_Screw it,_he thought and opened the message.

**cleverglasses: jjjjeeeeaaaannnn**

**attackonminecraft: wwwwhhhhaaaatttt**

**cleverglasses: wanna record?**

**attackonminecraft: isnt it like 5am where you are?**

**cleverglasses: no! where do you think i am?**

**cleverglasses: its only 3am!**

**attackonminecraft: my point. arent you on a business trip?**

**cleverglasses: just a survey team thing**

**attackonminecraft: again thats my point**

**cleverglasses: silly jean**

**cleverglasses: these trips are just an excuse for levi petra erwin and i to travel to places get hella drunk and have fun**

**attackonminecraft: are you fucking kidding me**

**cleverglasses: nope! lol**

**cleverglasses: so recording? yes or no**

**attackonminecraft: sure whatever call you in a minute**

Jean pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He grabbed a Coke from his minifridge and popping the tab, taking a long drink. He sat back down, quickly polishing off his sandwich before Skyping Hanji.

"So, what are we playing?" Jean questioned as soon as she answered.

"What? No 'hi, Hanji? It's been a while? Having a good trip?'" she joked.

"Hi, Hanji. It's been a while. What are we playing?"

"Hmmm… oh, I know! Hunger Games!" she crowed enthusiastically.

Jean sighed, "Really? You want to face me in Hunger Games? I haven't ever lost, you know."  
"I know, but it'll be fuuuuuuunnn!"

"Sure, I guess. Which server, Mineplex or the Nexus?"

"The Nexus! I know the owner, and he gave me unlimited mutation passes, so I don't need to worry about dying!"

"Alright, the Nexus it is." Jean logged back onto Minecraft and joined the Nexus. He played there a lot, so he already knew the IP.

"Let's join... 29," Hanji suggested. Jean quickly clicked into 29 so that he would be in the same round as Hanji.

"The round starts in 30 seconds. You invited me, so you're doing intro," Jean told.

"Okay! 3, 2, 1! Hi, everyone! Hanji here, and I'm playing with attackonminecraft Jean! What are we playing, Jean?" she asked enthusiastically.

"We're playing Hunger Games on the Nexus, and I'm gonna win. I've never lost, you know," he responded.

"Stop bragging! You've already said that, like, 60 times!" she whined.

"Actually, only- oh, whatever. It's starting." As the timer counted down from ten, Jean prepared to sprint to the middle, aiming for a chest near the edge.

"LEZZZGGGOOO!" Hanji shrieked as the timer hit zero, and Jean headed for the chest he had been eying. He opened it and quickly grabbed the stuff in it- gold helmet, chain boots, a coulple raw beef, and- an iron sword. No way. He was never lucky enough to get an iron sword off spawn.

Someone punching him brought him back to his senses and he turned and killed the person. He then ran off towards an area with some pretty OP chests.

"Hanji, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm heading for- NOOOOOOOOOOO! AAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" she screamed.

"Dead already?" Jean chuckled, "This is why you shouldn't play Hunger Games."  
"Shut up! I'm mutating, so get some stuff for me!"

Jean parkoured his way to the top of a tree, grabbing the chest from on top; stone axe, iron chestplate, cake. He started hopping from tree to tree, scooping up the occasional chest. He was just approaching a windmill when he saw someone coming from the other direction.

"Hanji, where are you?" he demanded.

"Chasing down the guy who killed me," she responded.

"There's a guy down by the windmill. I'd kill him, but his armor's better than mine." The player on the ground had iron helmet and leggings, a chain chestplate, and gold boots, beating Jean's gold helmet, iron chestplate, leather leggings, and chain boots.

"Are you scared, Hunger Games champion?" she teased.

"Not scared! I'm just… not sure if it's worth the risk," he defended weakly.

"Riiiiight."

Just then, the guy turned and saw Jean. He switched to his sword, preparing for a fight, when…

**frecklednotch: attackonmminecraft wanna team?**

"Hanji, he wants to team," he said, puzzled.

"Don't trust him. Fans love to troll," she warned.  
"Well, it's my only way out of this, so I'll trust him for now."

**attackonminecraft: sure**

**attackonminecraft: dont troll plz**

**frecklednotch: lol okay**

Jean jumped down from the tree and stood beside the guy, who gave him a pair of chain leggings.

**attackonminecraft: thanks**

**frecklednotch: np**

"Okay! I'm back in the game! Where are you?" Hanji asked.

"I'm over by the windmill."

"Oh, I'm right there! Tell your friend not to kill me!"

**attackonminecraft: dont kill cleverglasses**

**attackonminecraft: shes with us**

**frecklednotch: okay**

**cleverglasses: hiiiiiiiiiiii**

"So what do you want to do next? There's only nine players left, including us, and deathmatch starts at four," Jean asked.

"Ummm. if we had compasses, we could murder some people."

**frecklednotch: i have a compass btw**

**frecklednotch: wanna track some people?**

"Jeeaaaannn, you found us a psychic!" Hanji exclaimed happily.

"Nah, psychics aren't real," he denied.

"Yes they are! I wonder if he'll let me scan his brain!"

"Hanji, no. Bad Hanji. Focus on the game."

**attackonminecraft: good idea lead the way**

They followed Freckles through the forest behind the windmill and into a village, stopping in front of a house.

**frecklednotch: theres a guy in there and another is nearby**

**attackonminecraft: k you two go kill him ill watch for the other guy**

**frecklednotch: okay i trust you**

Hanji and Freckles went into the building while Jean waited outside. He saw a nametag in the forest to his right, so he crouched and shifted position so that he was hidden from the other's view. The person came out of the forest and must have seen the names of the people in the house, because they headed straight there.

"Hanji, there's a guy outside, I'll deal with him," Jean informed quickly.

"Roger!"

Once the person was in range, Jean jumped out from around the corner and killed him. Iron sword on leather armor. The guy never stood a chance.

"Okay, target inside dealt with! Is the outside guy gone?" Hanji asked.

"Yeah, all good," Jean responded. Soon enough, Hanji and Freckles emerged from inside the building. Freckles dropped a pair of iron boots on the ground for Jean.

**attackonminecraft: no dude theyre yours**

**frecklednotch: but i already have better armor than you**

**attackonminecraft: u gave me leggings already tho**

**frecklednotch: just take them okay**

**attackonminecraft: fine but take my chain ones**

They quickly swapped boots and waited for Hanji to finish clearing out her inventory.

**frecklednotch: so what now**

**cleverglasses: i got two compasses wanna split up and murder peeps?**

**attackonminecraft: im down**

**frecklednotch: okay everyone get a compass run in opposite directions**

**attackonminecraft: when youre done go mid to regroup before dm**

**frecklednotch: good luck**

Hanji dropped a compass for Jean, and they all headed in different directions. Jean ran straight until his compass stopped pointing to his teammates, then followed the compass.

"Okay, I see my guy. He's got nothing, just camping in a tree," Jean told, disgusted, "Seriously, if you're gonna do that, you shouldn't play."  
"Yeah, totally! Why play if you're just gonna sit there?" Hanji agreed. Jean took care of the guy quickly and headed towards spawn.

**swagalicious11037 tried to swim in lava to escape frecklednotch**

"Looks like Freckles got his guy. We're just waiting on you now, Hanji," Jean said.

"Awww, Freckles! Cute nickname!" Hanji said, amused.

"Shut up and find your target."  
"Oh! Oh! I see him!" Hanji exclaimed, "Wait, there's two of them! They're coming at me! Oh no, that's a diamond sword! HEEELLLPPP!"

"Where are you?" Jean demanded.

"I don't know! Near a fountain!" she wailed.

Jean groaned, "I'm across the map from there! Sorry, you're on your own!"  
"No! Please, no!" Hanji screamed, then sighed, "I'm deeeeaaaad!"  
"Sorry I couldn't help. Oh, deathmatch is starting. I guess it's me and Freckles against the team that killed you."  
"Kill them, Jeany! Avenge me!" Hanji cried.

"Will do." As the deathmatch counter hit zero, Jean was teleported to spawn, where he immediately found Freckles. They regrouped and started sniping the other two. Freckles was pretty good with a bow, and the first one was slain purely from arrows. The other guy, learning from his friend's mistakes, hid behind a pillar, protected from their bow shots.

"Watch it, he's the one with the diamond sword," Hanji warned. Jean carefully approached the pillar, then dashed around the corner to where the guy was hiding. He ran away, right into Freckles' waiting sword.

"Nice coordination! Freckles is gooooodd!" Hanji gushed.

"Yeah, he's not bad," Jean acknowledged.

"No, he's amazing! Say he's amazing!" Hanji ordered.

"Fine. Freckles is an amazing player," Jean said, then turned his attention back to the game.

**attackonminecraft: how do you wanna do this?**

**frecklednotch: fistfight?**

**attackonminecraft: lets do it**

Jean stripped off his armor and switched over to an empty slot in his hotbar, preparing for the duel.

**frecklednotch: 3**

**frecklednotch: 2**

**frecklednotch: 1**

**frecklednotch: go**

Jean charged at him, punching rapidly. He got a few solid hits in, taking a few hearts of damage as well. They kept at it, occasionally retreating to regen health before charging in again. Jean rounded a pillar, stopping to eat a steak so he would regen when he was punched from behind. He spun around, trying to punch back, but it was too late.

**First Place: frecklednotch**

**Second Place: attackonminecraft**

**Third Place: MLGPro865**

**Map: Shiganshina by humanitysgreatest**

"I lost?" Jean whispered, "I never lose."  
"You just did! Hahaha!" Hanji cackled, "How does it feel?"  
"I- I can't have lost! No freaking way!" Jean yelled.

"Calm down, Jeany, you don't want to turn into Connie. Just enjoy your second place!" Hanji snickered, "Okay! I have to go because it's 3:30 AM! This has been Hunger Games with Hanji and Jean! Leave a like, subscribe if you're new, and check Jean out in the description! See you all later!"

Hanji disconnected from both Minecraft and Skype, and Jean was about to sign off when he got a new private message on his Minecraft.

**frecklednotch-me: gg wanna play another round?**

Huh. Usually fans, even the good ones, stayed for one round, then ditched to go fangirl or whatever, but not this one.

**me-frecklednotch: sure wanna skype so it's easier?**

**frecklednotch-me: okay same as username**

Jean clicked over to his Skype, searching for frecklednotch. When he found who he thought was Freckles, he called him. A few seconds later, he picked up.

"Uh, is this frecklednotch from the Hunger Games?" he asked awkwardly, hoping he had the right person.

"Yeah! This is attackonminecraft, right?" Jean grinned in relief. The right person.

"You can call me Jean, but yeah," he confirmed.

"I'm Marco," Freckles introduced, "Nice to meet you, Jean!"

"So, let's play some more. Let's go… 40?" Jean suggested.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Fre- Marco replied.

"Oh, just so you know, I'm recording for my YouTube channel. Do you have one, so I can link you in the description?" Jean asked.

"Oh… no, I don't. Wait- you're that attackonminecraft? My friends are huge fans!"

"What, and you're not?" he teased.

"No, I am! I just- don't like- I mean," Marco sighed, "I don't spend a lot of time watching videos."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna do an intro, okay?" Jean joined the game, and the timer started counting down from 15, "3, 2, 1, hey everyone! Jean here, and I'm playing Hunger Games with a new friend, Marco, or frecklednotch! Say hi to the YouTube people, Marco!"  
"Hi to the YouTube people, Marco!" he said, then laughed.

"Very funny, Freckles. Hilarious. Oh! It's about to start! Do we go mid?"

"Honestly, on this map, I don't think we need to. Just head for the palace," Marco told.

"Sorry, what palace? I don't play this map very often," Jean confessed.

"Just follow me, and try not to die."

"You try not to die! I'll have you know that up until today, I've never lost a Hunger Games!"  
"So I'm the first person to beat you? I feel honored," Marco joked.

"Alright, it's starting. Focus," Jean said. The timer hit zero, and Jean followed Marco down a concrete path a while and up a flight of stone steps, ending in front of a palace.

"Holy shit, that's one huge castle. How did I not know about this?" Jean asked incredulously.

"Because you're bad. I'll check the top two floors, you check the bottom two, then meet at the top to divide the loot."

Jean searched through any and all chests on the bottom two floors, gathering loot, then headed up to the top, where he met Marco.

"Alright, how are we in terms of armor?" Marco asked, "I've got two sets of gold boots, a leather chestplate, an iron helmet, and chain leggings."  
I've got a set of iron boots, a chain chestplate, two sets of iron leggings, and a diamond helmet. Here, let's trade helmets, and I'll give you leggings. That should make us about even, yeah?"

"Yeah, I think so," Marco responded, "You sure you don't want to keep the diamond helmet?"

"Nope. You gave me the iron boots last round, so now we're even." They swapped pieces of armor until they were about equal.

"I've got a stone sword, a bow, and twelve arrows. How about you?" Marco asked.

"Stone axe, no bow, and two arrows," Jean responded, "Here's the arrows." He dropped them, and Marco picked them up.

"How are you for food?"

"I've got plenty, you need any?"  
"No, I'm good. I think we're set."

"I can't believe we got all this stuff from this palace. I'll have to remember it for next time," Jean said.

**Deathmatch in 30 seconds**

"Whoa, already? Shit, people are dropping like flies!" Jean swore, "Good thing we're stacked! I guess this one was a speed run!"

"Yeah, no kidding! I don't think I've ever had a round this short!" Marco acknowledged.

"Prepare yourself, Freckles, 'cause I'm not losing again!" Jean challenged, grinning.

"Oh, it's on!" Marco responded gleefully, and they were teleported to spawn for deathmatch.

One of the other two literally had nothing, and Jean easily destroyed him. The other girl had decent armor, but only a wooden axe, so with him and Marco double teaming her, she didn't stand a chance.

"So, how do you wanna do this? Our armor's about equal, and you're weapon's a little stronger. Should we just fight it out?" Jean asked.

"Sure, let's do that. Three, two, one, go!" Marco shouted, and Jean charged in. He knew Marco's weapon was stronger, so he would have to dart in, hit him a couple of times, then dart out. Using that strategy, Jean avoided most of Marco's hits while getting in some solid chops.

"Hey, hey, back off for a minute. I need to regen," Marco requested. Jean backed up a few steps, and went into his inventory to get some more food, when Marco bolted forwards and killed him.

**First Place: frecklednotch**

**Second Place: attackonminecraft**

**Third Place: friganotigames**

**Map: Stohess by humanitysgreatest**

"Oh, come on!" Jean exploded, "That was cheap! I was getting food, you jerk!"

"You should have seen that coming, Jean!" Marco laughed.

"Dude, not cool!" Jean shouted, then took a deep breath, "Alright, I think I'll call it there before I destroy something. Make sure to leave a like if you enjoyed, and subscribe if you haven't already. See you all later."

"Are you done playing, then?" Marco asked, sounding disappointed.

Jean grinned, "Hell no! I was just closing the episode so I can post these as separate videos! I've got nothing to do for the next few hours and a title to win back!"

**A/N: Please tell me what you think, I love feedback 3**

**Possible Marco POV coming soon**


End file.
